Androids Dream of Androids
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Connor dreams of Kara and must find her. Meanwhile in Canada Kara can't stop thinking of him either. Pairing (Connor x Kara)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit Become Human**

**Androids Dream of Androids **

"Kara" was the first word that escaped Connor's mouth as he awoke. The former deviant hunter creased his brow for this was the half dozenth time he had memories of Kara while he had "slept". He had first encountered the female android well hunting her. It was when their eyes met on either side of a chain link fence that he had first started to have these "feelings." Even if Hank hadn't told him to stay he wouldn't have given chase. He admitted to himself he felt relief when he saw her and the child had crossed the highway safely. After that his mission had taken over, but in the back of his mind there was always the female android.

Then came his infiltration of the Jericho, he was prepared to kill Markus and end the revolution but as he began to head toward the stairs he saw her holding the child and smiling happily. It was then he saw the screen. It told him his orders to KILL MARKUS. But he turned back toward her and felt something inside snap. Be sheer force of will he broke free of his programing, and stumbled for a moment. He started to head toward the pair before remembering the pending attack. It took some fancy talking but he was able to convince Markus the robot leader and he began to excavate the ship. It was then he learned their names and he apologized about hunting them, and he even entertained the girl with a few coin tricks. As Alice giggled happily Connor glanced up and saw the smile on Kara's face and knew he always wanted her to smile.

Then the attack came and they were running trying to escape the ship and somehow got separated but as he got to the end of the ship he saw a human pointing a gun at the two and by pure instinct grabbed a gun from a dead human and fired killing the shooter before running up to the two.

"_Are you two alright?"_ He had asked

Both of them nodded and he turned back to the ship, there were others that needed to be saved.

"_Connor be safe." _Kara had said

Connor had winked and flicked her his coin before heading back into the Jericho.

That had been the last time he had seen her, and that had been 3 months 6 days and 22 hours ago. After the destruction of the Jericho Markus and the rest of the androids had led a peaceful protest and along with his help in freeing all the androids from Cyber Life the machines had won their freedom and he had went to live with Hank. But these feelings were still there and he needed to get to the source of them. But the problem was he had no idea where to find Kara, maybe Hank could help?

Connor softly knocked on Hank's bedroom door and it swung open to show a disheveled Hank snoring.

"Lieutenant?" Connor asked taking a few steps into the room.

Sumo raised its head but seeing it was Connor simply went back to sleep.

"Hank?" Connor asked shaking the detective awake

Hank awoke with a yawn and groaned at the face of a smiling Connor.

"For god's sake Connor it can't even be 5am yet what do you want?"

"Actually Hank it is 5:06 am. I need help tracking down a female android named Kara that may have fled to Canada." The android said

"Kara? Oh that Kara!" The human said as his face turned into a smirk. "Fine lover boy I'll see if I can help you when I get to the station, but give me a couple more hours at least."

Connor nodded. "I will wake you at 7:30 am. That gives me enough time to feed and walk Sumo as well as cook breakfast. Sumo come." The android said as the dog hopped up from the bed and left the room with Connor.

Kara smiled as she watched a happy Alice playing on the playground with the other kids. There life in Canada was far from perfect but at least they were free. Rose's contact had set them up with a house, a job for Kara, and a school for Alice. But the worst part was that they had to lie to everyone they met. Kara also couldn't get also get over the fact that something was missing. As she reached into her pocket she felt _his _coin. _Connor _she thought as a smile appeared on her face. In fact a smile always appeared on her face when she thought of the other android. She remembered on the Jericho when he apologized for hunting them. Kara hadn't told him but he had nothing to apologize for at least not to her. He had frightened Alice, but the first time they had locked eyes she could he was just like her before she broke her programming. He was lost, and trying to find something, trying to find himself. She had felt something then toward him but it was buried underneath the fear and the journey that she and Alice were on. But the moment she saw him again walking toward them on the Jericho the feeling came surging back. The android was happy beyond words a few days after they escaped that she saw that he was fine on a television capturing the successful android revolution. Sometimes she thought about heading back to Detroit to find him, but that wouldn't be fair to Alice or Luther who had sacrificed himself to make sure that they made it to Canada. No her personal happiness wasn't important. But it was time to go.

"Alice time to go home!" Kara shouted. The little girl came running and grabbed the offered hand. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy can I come back tomorrow?" Alice asked

It always filled her chest with happiness when Alice referred her to her as Mom. "Well see sweetie."

As the two headed up the lane to there little farm house they noticed an old car parked out front with an old human in a trench coat standing next to it. At the door knocking was Connor?"

"Connor?" Kara asked as her and Alice reached the car.

A smile appeared on Connor's face, "Kara I was just about to knock to see if someone was home."

"How did you find us?" She asked eyeing Hank

"Oh that's my friend he means you no harm. He was the one who found you. " Connor explained as Hank simply gave the two a wave and a grunt. "I sorry if I am interrupting your evening but for the past 3 months I have kept having these dreams about you and when I have these dreams, I get a feeling that I cannot identify. The best way to identify this feeling was to find you."

As Connor spoke Kara's cheeks became bluer as she knew what he was speaking about it, but it seemed that he didn't.  
"Well Connor the feeling you're talking about is very complicated and could take a long time for me to explain it to you." Kara said

"Hank how long can we stay here?" Connor asked

"I have a few months of unused leave. I may have to head back to check on Sumo though" The human said

"Will it take a few months?" The Rk800 asked

Kara glanced at the human who was giving the two a small smile and nodded, "Yes it could take a few months."

"Hey kid" Hank said. Alice turned to him. "Know how to play poker?" She shook her head. "Let's head inside and let me show you how to play."

Alice turned to Kara who gave me her a smile. "It's okay sweetie." Hank and Alice headed inside the house with the human giving the female a smile and mouthed "Good Luck" as the door closed. The two androids found themselves sitting on a bench in front of the house

"Okay Connor the first thing that you do is hold hands." Kara said  
Connor placed his hand gently in her's and both felt a calming feeling.

"This is most relaxing. I believe I could get used to it." Connor said "What is the next step?"

"Oh that comes later for now we should simply hold hands." Kara said

As the two watched the sunset Kara placed her head on Connor's shoulder and soon Connor did the same. Connor and Kara watched the sunset as inside Hank lost a week's pay to Alice.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


End file.
